


She-Ra oneshots

by TheRoyalKatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalKatra/pseuds/TheRoyalKatra
Summary: I don’t do smut but if you guys request it enough, I have a friend who is pretty good at writing smut who will help me. Suggestions are open. I’ll write ALMOST every ship





	1. Shadows of my past: Catradora

**Author's Note:**

> Warning.  
Mentions of domestic violence/child abuse  
Depression/suicide suggested

They were fighting about something stupid when it happened. The fighting was not unusual. They often bickered.

What was unusual was that Adora lost her cool. Adora never lost her cool. It was what infuriated Catra the most, really. Adora’s ability to stay calm and collected as Catra raged at her was annoying as hell.

She saw her lose it with other people. She yelled at herself all the time. It was not that she didn’t have a temper, because she did, it was just that she kept it in check around her. Adora’s unabashed, fiery anger was never directed at her.

But Catra had always known all of the right buttons to push, and Adora had a long day, and she was already on edge when she came home and they started fighting. Catra knew all the right buttons to push, and she pushed them.

“Jesus Christ, Catra!” Adora exploded, and it was small, it was so small, but she saw it. She saw Catra flinch.

She flinched, and then she recovered, leaning in to yell back at Adora.

Catra wasn’t someone who flinched easily. Adora could count on one hand the number of times she has seen her visibly react, and the only one that made her flinch was Glimmer when she’d said that Adora had “left” Catra by choice.

Adora froze when she saw it, and Catra was on such a roll that it took her a second to realize that Adora was no longer yelling back. That she was just staring at her, her forehead sloped down in concern.

“What?” Catra demanded, anger still coursing through her. And it took Adora a minute to answer. It took her a minute to realize what the real problem was.

She looked afraid of her. For one split second, Catra was afraid of her.

“What?” Catra repeated, but the anger was slowly receding.

“You were afraid I was going to hit you,” the blonde said, slowly.

“That’s ridiculous,” Catra scoffed, quickly and firmly.

“You flinched,” Adora insisted.

“No, I didn’t,” Catra glanced away. “I didn’t.”

Adora reached for her, placing both hands gently on her shoulders.

“I would never hurt you. I would never hurt you.” Catra didn’t say anything, she blinked a few times and Adora realized, to her horror, that she was about to cry, and she tightened her hold on her a little to steady her. She never knew what to do when Catra cried. It was so rare that she’d ever cry. Adora could handle an angry Catra any day. But when she cried, she was lost.

“I know that,” she replied, and then she shook her head.

“No, I do, I know that.” Catra took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders. She went to move away, but Adora wasn’t quite ready to let it drop yet. Adora darted out a hand to gently grab her wrist, and she stopped, and wouldn’t meet Adora’s eye. 

“Catra,” She started.

“Can we just drop it?” Catra asked, tugging away from her girlfriend.

“I don’t know what you think you saw, but it’s fine. I’m tired, and I don’t want to fight anymore. Just let it go.”

Adora watched as she walked out of the room, heard her footsteps down the hallway, and the firm click of their bedroom door closing.

Adora was a lot of things, but she wasn’t someone who just let her concerns go ignored. So once Catra disappeared into the bedroom (where she remained for the better part of the evening), she got on the phone to the one person she thought might have some insight into the situation.

Scorpia.

“Adora? Is everything okay? Is Catra okay?” Scorpia asked when she picked up. Adora very rarely called her, and her mind had immediately jumped to the worst conclusions.

“She’s okay,” Adora began with, “well, I think she’s okay.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Scorpia told her.

“Should I be on the next flight out?”

“No, no, she’s physically okay,” Adora clarified.

“I just…this is going to sound stupid, or odd, or something, but we were arguing tonight.”

“Unsurprising, go on,” Scorpia muttered. It was no secret that Scorpia was in love with Catra but she loved Adora. If she was with Catra, she’d always be safe and Catra wouldn’t have to argue with anyone.

“And I raised my voice, and she…” Adora tried to gather her thoughts, and she heaved a sigh.  
“She flinched. Like I was going to… like I was going to hit her.”

“Oh,” Scorpia’s voice was flat, and Adora’s heart sped up.

“Oh?”

“You really should talk to Catra about this,” Scorpia finally said after a long pause.

“So there’s something to talk to Catra about?” Adora confirmed. And it was Scorpia’s turn to sigh.

“Catra’s housemates haven’t always been so great,” Scorpia admitted.  
“There’ve been some real winners in her past.”

Adora realised, as Scorpia spoke, that she had been hoping she was wrong. That she was seeing things. That Catra hadn’t flinched, that she was crazy.

“Did someone hurt her?” Adora asked softly, anger washing over her at the thought of someone putting their hands on Catra.

“She wouldn’t ever admit it,” Scorpia sighed.

“But I had my suspicions. Too many unexplained bruises, too many times I heard ‘I’m just clumsy.’ Catra is not clumsy.” No, Catra wasn’t. She was all long lines and grace, balancing on precarious beams and climbing up the tallest trees.

  
“And then she moved out, and I wasn’t sure what happened, but I was so relieved.”

Adora and Catra had drunkenly talked about all of their lives one night early in their relationship. Adora told her about Mara, her criminal big sister, and why that caused her to join the Police force, and Catra told her about her ex girlfriends, all of whom Adora had already figured were total idiots for letting Catra go.

But Catra had also told her about her foster mother. Ms Weaver. Something seemed off about the way Catra spoke about her. Almost as though every word was another hit upon thin ice. As though her words had consequences.

  
“Her foster mom?”

“She couldn’t really be called a mom.” Catra had said, and she hadn’t really spoken about Ms Weaver again. Her mouth had slammed shut and Adora had been unable to get any more out of her on the subject.

Adora was already wondering how she could track Weaver down, because if what she thought was true was true, then she needed to make Catra’s so-called guardian hurt like she had hurt Catra.

“You really should be talking to Catra about this.” Scorpia repeated.

“Yeah,” Adora said, “Thanks, Scorpia. We’ll talk to you later.”

She needed to talk to Catra, but she needed to calm down first. She took a deep breath, and unclenched her fists. She sat for a long time, getting her breathing under control and then she finally climbed to her feet and made her way back to their bedroom. She knocked on the door first before she opened it, finding Catra in bed with a book propped up on her knees.

“Hey.” Adora said softly, and Catra put a book marker in her book and closed the cover.

“Hey.” Catra replied.

“I, uh, need to tell you something and you’re going to get mad,” She rubbed a hand over her face.

“I called Scorpia.” Catra’s eyes narrowed.

“Why did you call Scorpia?”

“Because I thought you might be hiding something from me,” Adora admitted. “And I think you need to tell me about Ms Weaver.”

“I don’t want to talk about Shadow Weaver” she said, her voice firm.

“Catra...” Adora started, crossing over to the bed.

“I don’t want to talk about Shadow Weaver.” Catra repeated, but her voice broke on the name and it took Adora three steps to close the distance between the two of them. She sank down onto the bed and grabbed Catra’s hand.

“I won’t make you, honestly, if you don’t want to talk about her, you don’t have to,” with her free hand she brushed the hair out of Catra’s face. Catra sucked in a ragged breath.

“But Catra, I would never hurt you. You don’t ever have to worry about that.”

“I really do know that,” Catra told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

“But I really don’t want to rehash ugly details that I’d much rather forget. It took me a long time, too long, to leave her. But I wanted everything in order, you know me. I waited until Zak Horde offered me the job, and the plans were done and made, and I made sure she was out of town the weekend I packed up and moved. I was on a plane to Frighton when she came home, and from the series of voicemails she left before I changed my number, she was none too happy with me.”

“Did she try to find you?” Adora asked, and Catra nodded.

“It wasn’t as if it was a secret, where I had gone, she knew where to find me, and she tried to show up at my house once.” Catra’s voice was soft.

“But thankfully we have really great police here, and one call was all it took to get her ass thrown in prison. That was the day I first met you, actually.”

Adora remembered that first meeting, of course she did, she remembered thinking Catra was the most beautiful girl she had ever met. They had literally run into one another in the hallway, and she remembered reaching a hand down to help her up, and her heterochromatic eyes were wide and she was flustered.

Thinking back, she had thought it was odd. Catra D’riluth, police force captain, was almost never was flustered, but now it made sense. She had caught her on a bad day, from the sounds of it, a really bad day.

“If I ever saw her, I’d kill her,” Adora said simply, and Catra leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“No you wouldn’t. But it’s still sweet.” She ran her thumb down Adora’s cheek.

“And I’m sorry about earlier. It was involuntary. Of course I know that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Never,” Adora’s voice was fierce, and Catra nodded.

“I know,” she repeated. She kissed Catra again, carding her fingers through Catra’s hair. She couldn’t imagine hurting her, and she was serious. If she ever met Ms Weaver, she would kill her. She would actually kill her.

But that was a worry for another day, at the moment all she wanted to do was hold onto Catra as tightly and for as long as possible. She let go of her long enough to shimmy out of her jeans and t shirt to throw on pyjamas. She slid under the covers next to Catra, wrapping her arms around her and brushing a kiss to her temple.

“I love you.” She told her, and Catra flashed her a bright smile and burrowed down into her embrace. Adora let out a sigh she didn’t know she had been holding back, and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, lulled by the soft purr like snore Catra gave off.


	2. You look happier: Catradora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic. Happier by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> 'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a rough summer and I thought I’d use this as an outlet. I hope you like it.  
Sorry if it’s a little short, however, it may have a second part.

It was a month after their breakup. Catra felt numb all the time. Adora had become a silhouette, as if she walked from a photograph and left behind blackness. 

There was an ache that came and left, always returning in quiet moments. Catra wanted so much to keep her close, to talk and laugh like they once did but she knew that her absence was down to her.

She forced her feet to walk down the street, rain dousing her small frame but she didn’t care. Her clothes were soaked through but she didn’t care. It was as though she was dead. A body moving of its own accord.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and yet the world went on. It continued spinning without her. Everyone was moving on, falling in love, starting their lives, without her. But that was okay. 

“Oh shut up, Adora.” A voice giggled and Catra’s eyes shot toward the voice. There she was. She was as beautiful as ever. God, had she missed her. Those ice blue eyes. She was there. She was doing fine. And she was with someone else. In another’s arms. 

Catra watched as they walked into a bar and Adora laughed at something the girl said. They were happy together. Like a perfect couple. That girl was everything Adora needed. Everything Catra wasn’t and it was exactly what Adora wanted. 

Curiosity. That was the only reason why she followed them in there. 

They smiled so much. They were so damn happy. ‘Both your smiles are twice as wide as ours were’. Catra thought. Adora was better off without her. As she downed her fifth glass of tequila she smiled sadly. She had no place in her life anymore.

No one had hurt Adora like Catra had, they’d both hurt each other, but Catra couldn’t help but take the blame. Though no one had hurt Adora that much no one would ever love her that much either. 

It wasn’t about her. Not some personal attack. Adora had every right to move on with someone new. Catra could barely have been considered nice when they broke up. She was bitter and cruel. She always had been.

Scorpia had told her she’d feel better too. Until then she’d smile and hide the truth. Pretend that she wasn’t falling apart every second of her life. Pretend because it was easier than facing reality. 

Their bedroom haunted her most. She didn’t sleep in the bed anymore. It still smelt like Adora and she hated it. She hated how much she didn’t hate it. How much comfort it offered that she’d left traces of herself there. 

There were several t-shirts that Catra had hid in a drawer. She couldn’t think of Adora anymore. She didn’t deserve to think of her.

Catra fell into the corner of their room, tears pouring down her face as she fought to contain loud sobs. She shook as air refused to enter her lungs. She cradled the empty bottle to her chest. Telling herself that Adora had something good. That she was pathetic. 

It was the feeling that no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do anything right. She didn't want to have to put up with it anymore.

She didn't like the feeling of having no one. She was tired of feeling worthless. Tired of feeling dispensable. Tired of feeling hopeless. Tired of feeling tired. 

If Shadow Weaver saw her now. How pathetic. Broken over a girl. But she wasn’t just a girl, she was Adora. Adora was the funniest, cutest and sweetest girl Catra had ever met. She didn’t need Catra anymore. That other girl was clearly better. 

Catra could tell at first glance that the other girl was sweet. A real princess type. But that was exactly what Adora had wanted her to be. Adora had longed for someone like that since they were children. 

Catra smiled fondly through her tears , a ghost of a laugh passed through her lips at the memory. Adora had told her of how she would become royalty and that when she went to live in her ‘candy castle’ she’d take Catra with her because they were best friends.

It was okay, though. It really was. Catra didn’t mind seeing her with someone else. She wished that she could get angry but she hated herself so much that she couldn’t help but take the blame. 

Somewhere in the distance her phone started ringing. Playing some stupid pop song that she and Adora had loved listening to together. The room was blurring, colours fading into one another. The phone began pinging relentlessly. 

How much had she had to drink? Who cares? Several bottles had collected around her as she curled in the corner. She spoke aloud to herself:  
“Hey, Adora. If she breaks your heart like I did. I’ll be here waiting.” 

She gave in to the tiredness knowing Adora was happier. Because she was. 

‘But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s stupidly emotional. I guess I kind of am lol. Enjoy guys.


	3. Cookies at midnight: Catradora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s got suggested smut. Just a small, cute, oneshot to apologise for the angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to update this story every time I get an idea so here you go. Inspired by the bruise on my head from hitting the fridge door.

Adora was awoken by the sound of a closing door. Her brain was still half asleep as her hand stretched in search of Catra’s warm body, only to find her half of the bed to be bare.

“Babe, you there?” She said with a sleep drunken voice. When she didn’t get an answer her mind was immediately brought back to reality.

“Catra?” The blonde repeated louder, sat up and listened for a response, but, of course, she didn’t receive one.

She sighed and got up, putting on the nearest t-shirt which turned out to be one of Catra’s AC/DC t-shirts.

A thud emitted from the kitchen filled by a sharp cuss. The light above the counter was lit but she saw no one. She was about to leave when she heard a crunching noise.

“Catra, what are you doing awake?” She walked toward the fridge and found a wide awake Catra, chewing on a cookie, looking a bit surprised at Adora, who was equally as surprised.

“What? I’m hungry.” Catra nibbled gently on the cookie, leaning back into the seat with an innocent grin.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Adora stated, defensively putting her arms up in front of her.

“Sure you weren’t.” Adora laughed and took the hand not holding the cookies, pulling her up. Catra laid her arms around Adora’s shoulders, who gave her a small smirk, but she did not drop her cookies.

“What was the ‘shit’ about?” Catra chuckled and glanced up at Adora. It was then that Adora took notice of the red mark bared on her head.

“I hit my head on the fridge door. Cookie?” Catra held out the half empty packet.

“Oh, I’m not really hungry for cookies.” Catra knew what that voice meant and before she could protest Adora had lifted her up and placed her on the counter, gently kissing her collarbone.

“Adora! Sto… stop!” Catra giggled pushing her away a few centimetres, so that she could gaze into her ice blue eyes.

The room went completely silent for a moment as they did nothing but stare into each other’s eyes.

With a loud thump the cookies hit the floor as Catra pressed her lips against Adora’s, craving for more and Adora did not object.

Adora lifted her once again, to get a better grip, causing Catra to give a soft giggle.

Adora found herself wondering how she could have possibly been so lucky to have Catra in her arms.

“Why are you so gorgeous?” Adora mumbled in one breath.

“What was that, Princess?” Catra purred, her fingers tangling up in Adora’s hair as her legs wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist.

“I love you.” Catra gasped and her eyes grew bigger. Sure enough, she thought Adora had maybe loved her for a while, although neither one of them had said it before.

Catra’s breath was unsteady but as soon as her eyes found Adora’s, she knew that was where she belonged.

“And I love you too, Adora Eternia.”

Without further delay she once again pressed her lips to Adora’s. Adora’s grip around her got tighter and she slowly began to walk towards the bedroom.

She kicked up the door open and entered, still answering Catra’s hungry kiss. As Adora put Catra down on their bed she giggled.

“What?” Catra’s head cocked to the side, and for a moment she was almost feline.

“You taste of cookies.” They both laughed until Adora cupped Catra’s face and whispered.

“I love you”

The cookies lay forgotten on the kitchen floor. Abandoned as the desire for one another overpowered them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	4. A problem for tomorrow: Sea Hawk x Mermista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was going to have one hell of a hangover, but he decided, as he closed his eyes, that was a problem for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s weird, right? I’m doing a non-gay fanfic. Dunn Dunn Dunn.   
I actually love these two.

Sea Hawk was stretched out on the couch, a half empty beer on the coffee table beside him, waiting for Mermista to get home.

She had gone out with Perfuma after the blonde had complained, loudly and often, that Mermista spent all of her spare time with her ‘pain in the ass boyfriend’.

“I never see you!” Perfuma had whined.   
“I think I saw you more when we weren’t even in the same friendship group!”

“Ugh. Don’t be such a drama queen.” Mermista had rolled her eyes. 

“You’re seeing me right now. You’re at my house, having dinner, spending time with me.”

“Not one on one,” Perfuma had argued. 

“I’m single, Mermista! I need a wingman.”

“I’ll be your wingman,” Sea Hawk offered, and Perfuma whipped her head to glare at him.

“No,” she said bluntly. “Besides, you’re the reason that I never see my friend alone.”

“He’s also a pretty decent guy.” Mermista interjected nonchalantly, a statement that caused Sea Hawk to grin into his glass of wine and reach over to squeeze her thigh under the table, and yet Perfuma ignored her with a tight annoyed smile.

It had been easier to just agree to a girls’ night out, and Mermista had left a few hours before, brushing a quick subtle kiss to Sea Hawk’s cheek as she passed, and promising not to be out too late.

He was half asleep when his phone buzzed, and he groped blindly for it. It was later than he expected, and he was surprised that Mermista wasn’t home yet. 

He didn’t even glance down at the name on the screen before answering.  
“Hello?”

“Jeoffffffff.” it was Mermista. And she sounded odd. For one, she’d used his full name. Secondly, she was singing his full name .

“Mermista? Are you alright, my love?” He sat up, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I just really wanted to hear your voice,” she replied, and then she giggled, and it struck him why she sounded odd.

She was drunk. She was incredibly drunk.

He grinned, suddenly wide awake. He kind of enjoyed it when Mermista was drunk. She threw all her inhibitions, of which there were many, to the wind. 

She became giggly, laughter bubbling out of her, not to mention cuddly.

Sea Hawk was never one to complain about a cuddly Mermista.

“Where are you guys?” He asked.

“Oh, at The Crimson Waste bar,” Mermista slurred. 

“You know how much I love their cocktails.” Did he ever. And they were notoriously strong. 

It only took one and a half to knock Mermista on her ass.

“That I do recall, ” Sea Hawk grinned.   
“I take it you’re having fun.”

“Yes!” Mermista giggled. 

“Except Perfuma left.” That made Sea Hawk stop, the grin sliding off his face.

“What?” Maybe he just didn’t hear her right. Because there was no way Perfuma would have just left her drunk friend at the bar alone. There was no way.

“Perfuma left.” Mermista repeated. 

“Glimmer called because Frosta was sick, and she took a cab there not that long ago.”

“And she just left you there?” He tried to keep his voice level, but he was already standing, searching for his keys and shoving his feet into his shoes.

“It’s fine,” Mermista said, her voice sounded distracted. 

“I’m okay.” She trailed off for a moment. 

“I’m going to call you back.” And before he could say anything else, she hung up the phone.

He climbed in the car and reversed out of their driveway. The Crimson Waste, thankfully, wasn’t far from their home.

He threw the car into drive and blew past the first stop sign in their neighborhood, he was about run a second when his phone rang again.

“Hi,” Mermista chirped when he picked up. 

“Anyway, I think there’s going to be a bar fight here.” That did nothing to stop his racing heart despite Mermista’s unbothered tone, and he pressed the gas pedal down. 

“I’ll be there soon. Stay where you are.” Sea Hawk told her, and he could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll take a cab home,” she groaned. 

“I’m coming.” He repeated, more firmly this time. 

“I’ll be there soon. What do you mean there’s going to be a bar fight? Let’s talk more about that.” Mermista sighed down the line.

“There’s a guy here, he’s pretty drunk and he’s not taking no for an answer.” Mermista said.

“From you?” Yeah, his blood pressure was skyrocketing, and Mermista’s usual nonplussed attitude wasn’t helping matters.

“From anyone,” Mermista supplied cheerfully. 

“But I think he hit on the wrong girl, because her boyfriend is now threatening him.” 

‘I’m going to do more than threaten him’, he thought, ‘if he’s touched her, I’ll kill him’.

“Why don’t you head outside? I’ll be there in a minute,” He helpfully suggested.

“Oh, I have to close my tab, and I wanted to buy you a drink, I’ll just see you when you get here,” and with that she hung up for the second time, and Sea Hawk hit the wheel hard in frustration.

Perfuma was going to get an earful when he saw her again.

He pulled into the parking lot and screeched to a halt, barely taking the time to turn off the car before he threw open the door and hurried into the bar. He had always been a bit of a reckless driver, his last car having “spontaneous” caught fire.

It took him no time at all to spot Mermista, her blue hair like a beacon in the dimly lit bar, and he was next to her in seconds.

“Hey babe!” She exclaimed with a sloppy smile when she spotted him, throwing her arms around his neck from where she was perched on the bar stool. 

“You came!” Just seeing her was enough to balance him, his world right itself and the tension leaving his body. 

“What do you want to drink? I’ll buy you a drink.” Mermista spun around on the stool, leaning onto the bar to get the bartender’s attention.

“I’m good, want to close out your tab and we can head home?” Mermista’s eyes lit up, and she placed her hands on his waist, her fingers digging slightly into his sides.

“Sounds like a great idea,” she said in a low voice that made his stomach begin to stir. She gave him a solid kiss before spinning back around, this time to get her bill.

Sea Hawk was always good at recognizing trouble brewing, and he could certainly recognize it in that bar. 

There was a low level hum of tension, and he wanted to get his drunk girlfriend the hell out of there before things went south. 

She signed her name with a flourish, before sliding off the chair and into Sea Hawk’s arms. 

He kept an arm around her waist to steady her as they made their way out of the bar. Meemista was a little more than a little unsteady on her feet.

He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding when they stepped out into the cool night. 

Mermista was visibly shivering as they crossed the parking lot, and he quickly shrugged out of his jacket to drape around her shoulders. 

She gave him a grateful smile and leaned heavily into his side. He opened the door for her, and she fell into the car in a heap, dissolving into laughter. 

Sea Hawk shook his head with a small smile, before circling back around to the driver’s side.

“I’m pretty drunk,” she announced as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“I know,” he flashed her a grin.

“You’re pretty great,” she added, nodding seriously. 

He leaned over and kissed her temple and she closed her eyes for a moment a soft, lazy smile drifted across her face. He knew he had to cherish these moments as they were the only times when she’d speak so highly of him. 

“I think you’re pretty great too,” he told her.

“Don’t be mad at Perfuma.” Mermista said. 

“She told me to get in the cab with her. I told her that you would come get me. I knew that you would come get me.”

“I’ll always come get you.” his voice was firm, and Mermista beamed.

“I love you,” the statement was punctuated with a yawn, and he reached over to run his thumb down her cheek.

When he glanced over a few minutes later, Mermista was fast asleep, her breathing even. 

She didn’t even stir as he pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, only blinking open her eyes when he scooped her out of the passenger seat.

“Go back to sleep, my love.” Sea Hawk murmured, and she nodded and tucked her head under his chin, her arms hanging loosely around his neck. 

He managed to shift her into one arm as he rested against the door, fishing out his house keys, and then kicked the door shut behind them, heading straight up the stairs to their bedroom.

“You’re the best,” she slurred as he gently tugged off her heels. She sat up long enough to shimmy out of her dress, kicking it off the bottom of the bed. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” She gave him a crooked, half smile, before she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. 

Wearily, as she was half asleep, her slid one of his t-shirts over her head, it being much larger on her than him. 

Sea Hawk leaned down and brushed a kiss to her forehead. He knew she wouldn’t remember any of what she said and if she did she wouldn’t admit to it but he didn’t mind. He knew what she thought of him whether she admitted it or not. 

He walked back downstairs, making sure the front door was locked and grabbing a bottle of water and some Advil to place next to Mermista’s side of the bed. 

He stripped out of his jeans, socks and shoes, remaining in a t shirt and boxers, and climbed in behind her, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder as it poked out of his oversized shirt.

She was going to have one hell of a hangover, but he decided, as he closed his eyes, that was a problem for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I willing to bet people noticed the jealous Perfuma subtext.


	5. It’s not on you: Bow x Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about Glimmer x Bow, him comforting her after her mother's disappearance? Possibly with some snuggling.”  
Suggestion by @DarkMasterofCupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always open to more suggestions/requests in the comments below.

It took three days after they make it back to Brightmoon before she broke.

She held it together through all of the immediate aftermath. She answered question after question about the portal, the security, and the celebration enraged her more than anything else. 

She was happy to feel that anger. Feel it course through her. Anger was better than the lost sadness.

It wasn’t until she was in her bedroom that something in her snapped. Bow and Adora weren’t home, Adora was at the First One’s temple while Bow was at the market, and for the first time in those three days she was absolutely alone.

She and Bow had dinner plans for the evening- their official first date- and she turned on the shower, waiting for it to get hot. 

The silence in the castle was almost stifling, and she was grateful for the sound of the pounding water on the ceramic tiled walls. 

It was better the deafening roar that she heard when there was a moment of quiet. She climbed into the shower and turned the water even hotter, letting it cascade over her. 

She was fine until she wasn’t, and then suddenly she couldn’t breathe, choking on her own sobs. She felt hot, too hot, and she turned off the water and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cool floor of the shower, her arms wrapped around herself. 

It was where Bow found her when he came back. He called out her name first, and then his voice rose in pitch, panic starting to set in a little. 

She wanted to call back out, but his name got stuck in her throat as she buried her head in her knees instead. She was trembling when he finally threw open the bathroom door.

"Glimmer..." He breathed out, and dropped down beside her, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, enveloping her in his arms. He tucked tiny kisses into her hair, wiping at the tears on her face with his thumb. 

Glimmer gripped his t-shirt in her hands, twisting the fabric between her fingers.   
“Breathe, Glimmer, breathe.”

"She’s gone because of me,” she sobbed quietly, and his heart broke.

“My mother is gone because of me.”

“No, no.” He soothed. 

“No.” He stood, bringing her with him, and Glimmer wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck, having completely disregarded all care for her current clothe-less state. 

“No, Glimmer, you saved everyone. This is not on you.”

They stayed there like that for a while, wrapped up in each other, Glimmer's sobs finally dying down to ragged sighs. Bow glanced down at her with a sad smile.

“It’s not on you, Glimmer. If anyone’s to blame it’s the Horde, you know that, right?” She nodded into the crook of his neck, the tears still remaining on her cheek rubbing off on his shirt.

She blushed when she realised she was still naked and pulled the towel tightly around her. 

“I know Bow, I just... I miss her so much and I just wish I could have been a better daughter. Maybe then... then she’d still be here.” 

The tears started anew as she fell apart becoming that small girl who’d lost her father so many years ago. 

“Hey, you and your mom may have argued a lot but doesn’t everyone? She gave up her freedom because she loves you and I’m sure you’d have done the same.” He took a deep breath, collecting the words to say.

“We’re here for you, always. We all love you Glimmer.” 

He cupped her face in his palm and angled it to look her in the eyes. They sparkled.

“I love you, Glimmer.” She held tighter onto him, grasping his shirt and pulling his lips down to hers.

“I love you too, Bow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. A Problem For Tomorrow: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Chloe
> 
> Part 2 of A Problem For Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “omg please write the morning after they are so cute” request by Chloe

Mermista blinked her eyes open but immediately regretted it a stream of sunlight attacked her eyes. She groaned.

“Good morning, my love.” Sea Hawk chuckled. Mermista groaned louder and buried her throbbing head into the crook of his neck with an embarrassed blush caressed her cheeks.

“I think I have a hangover.” Mermista joked, sounding annoyed more-so with herself than him.

Sea Hawk placed a kiss in her hair.  
“I’ll go get you some Paracetamol.” Sea Hawk suggested as he began to leave the bed. A weak grip on his bare arm stopped him in his tracks.

“You don’t have to go.” And, he didn’t want to either but he had to call Perfuma. He needed to be sure that she’d never leave her there again.

“I promise you, I will be right back, my love.” She reluctantly removed her hand from his arm. She smiled at him and in moments like this one, where she dropped her nonchalant façade, he truly remembered why he loved her so dearly.

~~~~~~

Sea Hawk knew how Perfuma felt about Mermista and had accepted it long ago. But it made no sense for her to leave her there, no matter how insistent she was.

Mermista was never one to admit when she needed help and never would be.

“Hey, Perfuma speaking.” Her voice was groggy and she was likely suffering from a lesser hangover. Perfuma has never been as much of a drinker as Mermista.

“Hello. It’s Sea Hawk.” Perfuma covered the speaker and cussed from the other side of the phone. Sea Hawk frowned.

“Look, if this is about the kissing last night, I’m so sorry. Neither of us meant to do it. We’d both just had so much to drink and-“ She cut herself off in realisation.  
“This isn’t about that, is it?”

Sea Hawk hung up the phone. He needed to talk to Mermista about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought below. If you want to help with ideas follow my insta @crimsonkatrina to help vote on new chapters or suggest anything.


End file.
